When data packets are transmitted over a network, delay usually occurs. Thus, based on the server and client architecture, online games often have difficulty on synchronization. The character movement on a client is controlled by an operating user of the client and, when it is ensured that the client smoothly responds to local instructions from the user, timeliness of synchronization cannot be effectively ensured. Even for gaming devices in a same local area network, the transmission delay may cause some mistaken operations. To resolve this problem, in existing technologies, a dead reckoning algorithm for online games is designed.
In a multiplayer online battle arena (MOBA) game, most clients need to be provided with desirable solutions for movement control, so that players all have experience similar to experience of playing standalone games when there is a normal network delay. For example, in a 5v5 mode of a MOBA game, each client needs to interact with a server. Because of network delay, third-party data packets of the other nine clients that are obtained by one client are often delayed. The delay is specifically reflected in an uplink or downlink network transmission time. For example, an operation related to a movement such as direction changing, turning around, or stopping may cause a difference between a viewing angle of a player performing the operation and a viewing angle of another player.
By means of the dead reckoning algorithm provided in the existing technologies, movement paths can be synchronized. In a mobile network environment, for any tiny movement (for example, a movement compass is only touched on a client), a movement request is sent. When there is little interaction between clients, game experience is relatively desirable. However, when multiple inputs generate multiple outputs, and the outputs affect each other, the number of data packets is inevitably increased, and jitter on each client is also increased. Consequently, deformation or instant movement of game characters may occur on multiple game clients, lowering game experience.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.